Besties
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Three moments in the life of Scott Bennet and his best friend.


**Okay, so this character was created by Simply Dakota as per my request since I thought Scott needed a bestie that wasn't a teenager. He pretty much just gave me the looks, name and age and told me to do what I wanted with her. So please enjoy this walk down memory lane with Scott.**

888

First date, 1998, Scott, age 14, Avery, age 13

-

_I hate cafeterias. They are loud, crowded and smell like burnt cheese. _

Avery Carlisle bit into her peanut butter and banana sandwich and nodded at some story her table companion was telling.

"And he told me his mom can drive us to their cabin by the lake!" the other girls around Avery tittered stupidly. Avery just rolled her eyes and continued eating. This girl hadn't even hit puberty yet and Avery didn't think it counted as a date if _your mom_ had to drive you. Why date now? This was middle school, what's the rush?

Avery finished her sandwich and started on her favorite chocolate pudding, completely tuning out the girls around her.

Along with cafeterias, Avery also hated being the new kid. Her family had just moved here last week and she hadn't made any friends yet. She glanced around the table. These girls had seen her long ginger tresses and expertly done eyeliner and thought she was one of them, dragging Avery into their group the second she walked through the hallways.

Avery doubted these girls watched cartoons or could tell her who Mr. Bingley was.

She leaned back in her seat and looked around the room, green eyes sliding over pubescent jocks, geeks with game boys and girls gossiping over said jocks.

The typical teenage dribble, why did she think it'd be any different? She eyed the girls in their overalls and tank tops, the guys showing off their new "cool" haircuts that looked just like What's his name from Friends, the blonde boy in the Hello Kitty shirt…wait what?

Avery's eyes snapped back to the boy across the cafeteria from her. His hair was golden, highlighted by the sun from the window behind him, it hung in his eyes and his bangs had garish pink streaks dyed in. He was skinny yet tall for his age, he'd hit his growth spurt before the other boys. The Hello Kitty shirt was over-sized, hanging off his shoulders and was cut up, showing flashes of skin and his pink tank top underneath. His tight acid-wash jeans and pink hi-tops matched his shirt perfectly.

He was eating an apple and nodding at something an overweight girl was telling him with obvious enthusiasm.

Avery wondered briefly if it was rude to assume he was gay but the excitement of possibly having a new friend overrode any doubtful thoughts.

The girl was still talking but the boy was obviously just being polite and not really interested in what she was saying. Then suddenly she grabbed the boy's arm and grinned at him, batting her eyelashes. The boy turned as pale as milk.

Avery smirked, that girl must be an idiot and the blonde needed help. Avery knew how dumb fan girls could be. She stood and despite her table's protests, marched towards her future bff (if she had anything to say about it).

"Hi darling! Sorry I couldn't sit with you till now but Britney needed some advice on how to snag Jason," Avery smiled and the boy only took a millisecond to catch on before grinning.

"That's fine, all that matters is that you're here now," he smiled dopily at her and the fan girl looked offended, standing abruptly. Avery wasted no time in taking her seat.

"You coulda told me you had a girlfriend!" she snapped before stomping off.

"Bye Mona!" the boy waved.

Avery stared after her in awe before a happy giggle brought her attention back to the blonde.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! I was running out of ways to reject her," he ran his slender fingers through his hair in a relieved fashion and gave a huge smile.

"No problem, I've met tons of girls like her. Don't know when to take a hint," she rolled her eyes.

"Well thanks;" he sighed before holding out his hand, "I'm Scott."

She smiled and shook the proffered hand, "Avery," she said and then noticed the bracelet adorning his wrist.

"Oh man, you like Bootsauce?!" she let go of his hand and looked at him in amazement. He gave the same look back to her.

"You've _heard_ of them?"

"They're one of my favorite bands ever!" Avery said so loudly that the table next to them gave them weird looks.

"Mine too, but no one ever knows who they are or if they have heard of them, they say it sucks," Scott smiled.

"People are so stupid," Avery chuckled.

"Yes, we're much too high brow for this school," Scott smiled and looked at his nails which were painted bright neon green.

"I love your look," her eyes traveled over him once more, he was so cute. Scott winked.

"You look fab too," Avery looked down at her black sweater, dark green jeans and ballet flats with a smile.

"Thanks cutie, I'll have to take you to my favorite store, maybe make a day out of it?" she winked back and Scott sat up a bit straighter and looked at her unsurely.

"Um, you do know I'm gay right?" his eyes flicked across the room where Mona was sitting with her friends. Avery couldn't help it, she laughed.

"Of course! It's kinda obvious babe," she covered her mouth with her hand to try and quell her laughing. Scott blushed.

"Not to everyone, I don't always dress so flamboyant but I was trying to subtly tell Mona. It didn't work; she just thought I looked even cuter." Scott rolled his eyes and both of them chuckled.

"No worries, I have good gaydar despite my young age," Avery stuck out her tongue and Scott giggled.

"So you mentioned something about shopping?" Scott said hopefully making Avery grin.

"Yeah, my dads just opened a shop downtown. I'm their best customer!" she giggled while Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Your dads?"

"Yep, where did you think I got my gaydar from? You should come after school with me. Dad and Papa would love you! And Dad just got in this new shipment of makeup; I bet you'd love this awesome sparkly nail polish I found!" Avery grinned while Scott smiled slowly.

"I'll have to think about that…" his smile grew, "YES!"

Avery smiled when she left school that day, hand in hand with Scott, their Bootsauce bracelets clinking together.

-

Applications, 2002, Scott and Avery age 18

-

"Hey, did you finish with _Emma_ yet?" Avery squinted at the mirror in her hand as she carefully applied her mascara.

"Yeah, I loved it, add it to my birthday list," Scott said as he sprawled on Avery's bed, flipping through a magazine and bobbing his head to the jazz that was wafting from Avery's stereo.

"No, that list is too long and you're not allowed to have a birthday remember?" Avery put down the mascara and picked up her eyeliner.

"But I'll be nineteen!" Scott whined even though he was secretly rolling his eyes.

"No, you're not allowed to turn nineteen, we have to stay the same age for more than a month," she said petulantly, Scott smirked.

"We do stay the same age for more than a month," a month and 21 days to be exact. Avery turned to glare at her best friend, which looked funny with her makeup only half done.

"You know what I meant," she stuck her tongue out and Scott chuckled.

"Yes, I know, it's your way of telling me that you have age issues because of unresolved tension with your father," Scott said in perfect mockery of their psychology teacher. Avery held back her laughter.

"Did someone mention me?" Avery's dad Ree, stuck his head in the doorway, smiling. "Is this unresolved tension between us gonna be a problem Avi?" he leaned against the doorframe and Scott's eyes slid over his immaculate black hair, turtleneck and slacks. Avery had such hot dads.

"Oh yeah, it's totally gonna mess me up and turn me into a bitter old lady with tons of cats," she nodded, making her dad smirk.

"Well, as long as you have goals," Ree shrugged and shifted to look at Scott, "Grey just got home and he bought a cake to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Scott's brow creased.

"You getting into college!" a new voice echoed out in the hall and a shock of platinum blonde hair appeared over Ree's shoulder.

Grey adjusted his glasses and Scott wondered how the man could make a green tweed jacket with elbow pads look so attractive. It was probably the accent. Mmm British.

"Although I have to admit, I'm disappointed you chose Edmonton instead of your favorite English professor's alma mater," he smiled teasingly.

"U of A has the best theater course but if I ever want to be a poet laureate, I'll look you up," Scott laughed. Truthfully, he thought if he took Grey's class, the man would go easy on him and play favoritism.

"Papa, stop trying to brainwash Scott and go get that cake ready!" Avery pointed at her parents with her lipstick dramatically. Her darkly kohl-lined eyes giving her extra edge, she really was a wiz with make-up.

"Alright officer, I'll go quietly," Grey put his hands up, "Just be careful with that thing," he eyed the lipstick fearfully and backed out into the hallway, tugging a chuckling Ree with him.

"Let's go eat the cake without them,"

"But Grey, that'll go straight to my hips!"

Scott grinned as the older men's voices faded down the hall. They reminded him so much of his own parents, no wonder the two couples got along so well.

"You know, we'll have to have a big cookout for my birthday, do you think Ree would make his shrimp gumbo for me?" Avery was silent as she finished putting on her lipstick before looking at Scott with watery green eyes.

"You're not allowed to have a birthday," she said stubbornly. Scott set the magazine down and scrambled off the bed to sit on the floor next to his best friend.

"What's wrong Avi?" he put an arm around her shoulders and tried to peer around her curtain of ginger hair to see her face.

"You're leaving," she said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Just college and I'll come home every break or you can come visit me," Scott gave her an encouraging smile, "No chance would I get away with not visiting between you and Tess." Avery laughed, that was true.

"But how am I supposed to survive senior year without you?" this is why she hated being a year younger than Scott; he'd always be one grade ahead.

"You'll just have fewer bullies to threaten without me there for them to pick on and I expect you to carry on my legacy of pranks. Remember, you're the one who has to send Mr. Morris' underwear up the flagpole and record it for me, I'm counting on you," he needed to know if that homophobe was a boxers or briefs man. Scott squeezed Avery's shoulder and she grinned.

"I won't let you down captain," she nodded before her smile faded and she looked at Scott sadly.

"What is it hun?" his expression grew concerned when she sniffed back some tears.

"Everyone always says nothing will change, but it always does. We'll stay in touch but slowly we'll call less and less, we'll get boyfriends, then the letters will stop-" she froze when Scott gasped. He looked at her fearfully.

"But we'll still be room mates when you're a freshman next year right?"

They stared at each other for a long moment before bursting out laughing. Yeah, they had nothing to worry about.

-

Coffee Break, 2006, Scott age 21, Avery age 20

-

Wind whipped red hair into green crescent eyes as bright red lips took a drink from a paper coffee cup. Avery Carlisle smiled as she walked down the block from Starbucks, her high-heeled boots clacking against the pavement, long yellow trench coat protecting her from the cold January air. She took another sip of her espresso while her other hand adjusted its grip on a tall apple cider and bag holding two cinnamon scones. She sighed in relief when Teletoon studios came into view and she hurried inside, shaking some snowflakes off her shoulders.

She looked around the wide lobby and vainly tried to remember where she was supposed to meet Scott. He said soundstage F right? Where was soundstage F? She walked towards the front desk, planning on asking the secretary. She smiled and opened her mouth when she was suddenly pushed out of the way and almost dropped her coffee.

"Hey Mary, is George in yet?" Avery glared up at the taller man who was now leaning against the counter smiling at the secretary.

"I'm sorry Mr. MacLean, Mr. Rhodes isn't expected till 3," the man sighed.

"Alright, just have him call me when he comes in," he put his hands in his pockets and turned, eyes widening when he almost bumped into Avery again.

"Excuse me," he tried to step past Avery but she wouldn't let him.

"No excuse you, you almost knocked me over a second ago," she increased her glare.

"Sorry, I kinda go blind when I'm on a mission, I don't notice my surroundings," he shrugged and Avery had the urge to pout, she wasn't noticeable?

"Just watch it next time," she adjusted her grip on her items again and let her face relax.

"No problem dude," the man began walking again and Avery let him pass before her mouth fell open.

"You're Chris MacLean," she said in shock before smiling. So this is the guy Scott had started dating?

Chris turned, "Yeah, I am. Can I help you?" he gave her a smarmy smile, the kind he gave when talking to fans on TV. Avery's smile turned evil.

"Well, I'm looking for a Scott Bennet?" she raised the hand holding the cider, "He ordered this, do you know where to find him?"

Chris' face fell when he realized she wasn't an autograph hunter before he smirked.

"Yeah I was just on my way to see him myself," he ran a hand through his hair and Avery noticed a slight color in his cheeks. She had to admit, the host was a lot cuter in person. And he could really make a black sweatshirt and jeans look good.

"How convenient," she smiled sweetly, this was gonna be fun.

"I think he's in the break room," Chris said before heading to the elevators.

"So what do you know me from?" he asked as they waited, Avery looked at him skeptically.

"Um, Idol and I recently saw that badminton film," only because Scott had forced her to watch it so he could gush about Chris.

"I was awesome wasn't I?" Chris grinned, "They begged me to make a sequel but I didn't think the public could take it so I refused," the elevator opened and they stepped in. Avery rolled her eyes, what an egomaniac.

"Wait, hold the doors!" a short yet busty brunette hurried towards the elevator and Chris stuck out a hand to stop the closing doors so she could slip in with them.

"Thanks," she muttered as she fixed her tight top that looked like it could barely contain her chest and who wore a mini skirt in January? Avery understood the need to look pretty but there was a boundary between pretty and desperate.

"Oh hey Chris," the girl's eyelids lowered as the elevator started rising, her voice practically purred the host's name. Avery watched the man closely.

"Hi Jess," Chris winked.

"I was hoping to run into you," she put a hand on Chris' arm and smiled flirtingly, "I need your help convincing those mean producers to let me host Gotcha, they're thinking of using that stoner Cash Tonkutcher and we can't let them ruin the show like that," Jess pouted and Avery saw her chest brush against Chris' side. Judging by the look on his face, he noticed too.

"Don't worry Jessie, I'll help you," he put a hand on her shoulder, smiling, his eyelids lowering, "However long it takes," he smirked as Jess giggled.

Avery's glare was back full force. Jerk! You're supposedly dating my best friend! Well, not for long, after Avery talked to Scott, the _great_ Chris MacLean would be kicked to the curb.

The elevator opened on the tenth floor and Jess gave Chris a wink before flouncing off, swaying her hips exaggeratingly.

"She wants me so much," Chris chuckled and crossed his arms, Avery rolled her eyes. "Too bad for her, I'm not interested," Avery blinked.

"And who are you interested in?" she tried not to stare up at him demandingly.

Chris coughed and blushed, "Uh, no one," he muttered, "No one you know."

Avery just nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"So how do you know Scott?" he raised an eyebrow, she just pointed at his cider.

"I'm just his coffee fairy," she shrugged, "How do _you_ know him?"

"I'm his boyfriend," Chris grinned before blushing red as tomato, "I mean, I'm kinda seeing him, I don't think we're official yet but we've been out ten times over the past two weeks, that should make us boyfriends don't you think? But I don't want to mess up and say he is in case he doesn't think of us that way. I like him so much, he's amazing and I really want it to work out with him cuz I think he could be my first serious relationship and he's just so cute…" he trailed off and looked at her embarrassed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to ramble like that," He shook it off and grinned at her, "So how did you like my role as Flipper?"

The elevator doors opened once again and once again Avery rolled her eyes as she stepped off and made her way to the break room which she remembered from her last visit. Time to tell Scott exactly what she thought of his new beau.

She peered around the doorframe and smiled, "Somebody ordered cider?" Scott looked up from his book and grinned.

"Hey Avery!" he got up and ran over to her, taking his cider and the scones and hugging her. They broke apart and Scott giggled, gazing over Avery's shoulder.

"And Chrissy too?" he rushed forward to kiss the host quickly, "Did you two get acquainted already?" Chris' brow creased before he looked at the red-head in alarm.

"_You're_ Avery?" he looked so dumbfounded that both Scott and Avery giggled in unison.

"At your service," she gave a small curtsey.

"Scott warned me to give a good impression and I totally freaked on you, aw man," he ran a hand through his hair and stared at the ground, waiting for the worst.

"Yes, not a good first meeting," Avery shook her head and looked at Scott gravely. The blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders and matched her somber expression, though his eyes were glinting in amusement.

"This man," she glanced at Chris, who eyed her worriedly, "is totally sweet on you! I approve!"

Scott smiled and hugged her tightly while Chris leaned against the door heavily and glared at the two laughing friends.

-

Fin.

So do you guys like Avery? I decided to make her strong, flamboyant, obsessed with make-up (a guideline from Dakota) and a lover of literature. So she's a fashionista bookworm. I dunno, I'll flesh her out more in the future. Otherwise I hope you guys approve of Scotty's best female friend for life.

And yes, Bootsauce is a real Canadian band, I don't know anything about them, I just liked the name. Them as middle-schoolers is my favorite drabble, I'd love a pic of them from that time period (hint hint) And how did you like Avery's dads? Grey and Ree were my first ever gay characters, created way back when I first got into yaoi. Grey is a British English teacher (haha) and Ree was a model but I obviously changed them to fit this story. I love them so much.

Also, it's a very vague Disney reference, but can anyone guess from which movie I got the names Britney and Jason? I'm such a Disney dork.

Till next time,

Whirl.


End file.
